Along with breakthroughs and advances in technology, camera pixels required in mobile phone are significantly increased. However, a lot of blurry photos often appear when high-resolution camera used for high-speed dynamic shooting, thus mobile phone users are troubled by the situation of high-speed shooting. This troubled situation has two main causes: the step response of structure causes failure of achieving focus (setting time is too long) when apparatus operates focus; and mobile phone physical shaking occurs when holding the phone or pressing the shutter button.
In a conventional technique, a damper shock-absorbing element between a movable portion and a non-movable portion of a lens driving apparatus is directly set for the step response of structure causing focus failure. However, when this conventional technique in actual use, it will likely induce phenomenon of over-damping to result in other problems of focusing.